


Care and Feeding of the Dishwasher

by kyrdwyn



Series: Flashwave Week 2017 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FlashWave Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: Mick has firm ideas on how things go in his kitchen.





	Care and Feeding of the Dishwasher

**Author's Note:**

> For Flashwave Week 2017 Day 6 - Domestic
> 
> Managed to get the first 6, at least, written while it was still Flashwave week. Going to go for Day seven, anyway, just to complete the challenge!

"Doll, did you load the dishwasher?"

Barry looked up from his science journal to where his husband was frowning at said appliance, like it had personally affronted him. "No," Barry replied. "I don't touch your dishwasher, any more than you touch my laundry room. Why?"

"Things are out of place," he grunted, leaning over to rearrange things. "They'll never get clean this way."

Barry put the journal down and contorted himself until he could rest his chin on the back of the couch, watching Mick. "Len was over for lunch yesterday," he reminded Mick. "Along with Iris. Len helped clean up."

"He knows better than to touch my dishwaster," Mick grumbled, apparently satisfied as he pushed the racks in and added the soap. "He's nearly lost a hand over it."

Barry raised an eyebrow. That was a new story. He didn't say it was just a dishwasher. He didn't particularly want to hear Mick's rant on proper placement of dishes for optimal cleaning power.

Who knew his arsonist spouse was so well-versed on dishwasher etiquette?

Finally satisfied that the kitchen was how he wanted it, Mick joined Barry on the couch. In the hopes of getting a scalp massage, Barry rearranged himself so his head was in Mick's lap.

His lover saw right through it. "You could just ask," he said, one hand making its way into Barry's hair.

"More fun this way," Barry said sleepily as the massage drained tension he didn't know he had. "Wake me when you yell at Snart."

"Not Iris?" Mick asked with an amused chuckle.

"I want to be far away from here when you lecture her on the dishwasher. I'm not sure who would win."

"I've got her favorite desert in the freezer. Think I'll win."

Barry hummed as he slid into sleep, barely feeling Mick's kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest, Doll," he heard Mick say, just before he was out.

If he dreamed of Iris throwing the tiramisu into Mick's face as they argued over the dishwasher, well, no one needed to know.


End file.
